


Eternity

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Halloween [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Kudos: 19





	Eternity

Steve x reader x Tony

Tony Stark was a vampire. Tony had been changed during the renaissance when he had been a lord. He’d never told anyone who changed him, so you could only assume he did not know or it had been a previous lover.

He’d traveled alone for centuries, always living his immortal life to the fullest due to the fortune he’d managed to keep. Tony had never changed anyone until he met Steve. Steve had been a scrawny little thing when he’d happened upon Tony and his only aspiration had been to join the army.

Thanks to a distant relative of Tony’s, Howard, Steve had become Captain America. Tony had been with Steve along every step of his journey and the two eventually became lovers. Tony had been aboard the plane when Steve crashed it, the two knew there was no other choice, but Tony refused to lose Steve  
this way.

Before the plane had had a chance to freeze, Tony had swam himself and Steve to the surface but Steve had been injured during the landing. Steve was dying and the only to save him had been to change him but Steve did not mind.

For the next few decades the two vampires traveled around the world, enjoying every luxury the world had to offer, until they met Nick Fury. Nick had eventually convinced the two to join his ‘super secret boy band’ and that’s when they met Y/N.

Y/N was a born mutant, being born with powers akin that those of Magneto’s she was a valuable asset, and in Clint’s words an angel.

It was not hard for the vampires to fall for the woman, especially when she began living in the tower with the team.

It had taken the boys six months to crack before they asked the woman out.

“Good morning boys.” Y/N chirped, skipping into the kitchen and pressing a kiss to Steve and Tony’s cheeks.

“Morning Y/N.” Steve smiled, watching as she made herself a tea. “You’re looking chipper this morning.” He commented.

“It’s Friday, Stevie. The sun is shining and the world isn’t burning.” The woman smiled before knocking on the wooden table.

“Chipper, Steve?” Tony snorted, wrapping an arm around Y/N’s shoulders. “Your age is showing.”

“Says the oldest man in the room.” Steve shook his head. “So, Y/N, do you have any plans for today?”

“Not much. Gonna have lunch with Nat and I’m going out for dinner tonight.” She shrugged. “What about you two?”

“Oh, we’re going to hang around the tower, nothing exciting like you.” Tony said. “Are you going with anyone to dinner?”

“Yeah, Wanda set me up with someone she met at her yoga class, his name’s Mike.” She told the two.

Y/N stayed and talked to the two for another hour before she excused herself to shower.

“I told you we should have asked her yesterday.” Tony said after Y/N left. “But no, you said to wait one more day.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Steve sighed. “How was I to know she would have date tonight? I’m nervous about this, okay, Tony? I’ve never been with a woman before, never felt like this with anyone but you before and I’ve certainly never been in a polyamorous relationship. I’m nervous.”

“I’m sorry, Steve. I know you panic but I really wanted this to work.” Tony said, sitting next to the blonde.

“It’s not like we knew whether or not she was interested in us.”

“If you’re talking about Y/N, the woman is hopelessly in love with you two.” Natasha said, entering the kitchen. “But she doesn’t want to get in between you two or ruin her friendship with you.” She added, taking an apple from the bowl.

“You know by telling us this, you’re breaking all those girl code rules?” Tony asked the ex-assassin who merely smirked.

“I know but it’s better than watching the three of you dance around each other.” She said, biting her apple. “I suggest you hurry up before she decides to really move on.”

The boys didn’t see Y/N for the rest of the day but they had plenty of time to think of what their next move would be. But it turns out all their plans would be thrown to the side as Y/N came back later that night.

“Hey doll, are you okay?” Steve asked, pausing the movie at the sight of the woman.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I interrupted your movie, I’ll get out of your hair.” She gave the two a weak smile and attempted to leave.

“Sweet cheeks, come here.” Tony said, gesturing for her to sit next to him. Y/N pressed her lips together but eventually sat next to the brunette. “Tell us what’s up.”

“It’s nothing really.” The woman insisted.

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be upset, doll.” Steve pointed out.

“It’s just, Mike didn’t show. I sat at that bar for an hour before he texted me he wasn’t interested anymore.” She sighed. “I must have looked like such an idiot.”

“Oh no, sweetheart, the only one who should feel like an idiot is this Mike idiot.” Tony said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“He clearly didn’t deserve your time, doll.” Steve assured her.

“Honestly I didn’t want to go.” Y/N sighed. “I’m just tired of being alone, I’m tired of wanting things I can’t have.”

“You’re not alone. You got the team and you got me and Stevie.” Tony said, squeezing her shoulders. Y/N let out a giggle and pat his hand gently.

“Different kind of love, Tone.” She said. “I want what you and Steve have, what Clint and Laura have. I just can’t have it because the people I want aren’t available. I guess that’s just life and I’ll have to move on.”

“No, you won’t.” Steve said, suddenly appearing on her other side. “I didn’t make the move with Tony,but I’m going to make it now.” He told the woman before kissing her soundly.

The woman barely had a second to breathe when Steve pulled away before Tony crushed his lips to hers.

“Go on a date with us?” Tony breathed against her lips.

“I’d like nothing more.”

“So where are you taking her?” Clint asked, leaning against the counter as he spoke to the men.

“There’s a new restaurant next to that coffee shop you like.” Tony said. “We heard it’s really good so we thought we’d check it out.”

“And if it’s not good, we’re going to the Shack.” Steve told the archer.

“When did that get added to the plan?” Tony questioned the blonde. “I don’t recall this meeting.” He teased, poking Steve in the chest.

“I added it. If this place is a bust, I want to have a back up ready.” The blonde said, swatting at Tony’s fingers.

“You guys have really changed in the last year.” Clint cut in with a smile. “Should I assume a certain mutant women is the reason we don’t have weekly meetings any more? And that she’s the reason we don’t have to train at five a.m.?”

“You would be assuming correctly.” Tony told him.

“She makes us happy. She’s a ray of sunshine.” Steve smiled.

“Isn’t that true? I’ve never met someone as happy as that girl, it’s amazing how much a ray of sunshine she is given what all the doctors said.” Clint commented, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

“Doctors?”

“What doctors?”

Reader POV

It had officially been a year since you went on your first date with Steve and Tony. Eleven months since you’d been able to label yourself their girlfriend.

For your year anniversary your boys wanted to take you out for dinner. You had just finished getting changed when F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted you to your boys arriving on your floor.

“Hi boys, I thought we had an hour before our reservations?” You asked, moving towards the elevator as you secured your earrings.

“Doll, why didn’t you tell us about your heart?” Steve questioned, giving you a sad look. You let out a sigh before sitting on your couch.

“I assumed we didn’t have to talk about it because it’s all in my file.” You said. “Did neither of you read the files when we all joined?”

“No, we didn’t.” Tony admitted, sitting on the couch with you. “I never bothered past name, picture and skill set.”

“Tony distracted me.” Steve said his face flushed red.

“So, who told you?” You asked them.

“Clint, but he didn’t really explain it to us, he just told us you had to tell us. What is wrong with your heart?”

“It’s called Congenital Heart Disease. Basically, I have a hole in the wall that divides the chambers of my heart. It causes irregular heart beat and patterns in my heart.” You told them before laughing. “Did neither of you ever notice my heart beat sounds different to everyone else’s?”

At this both men flushed bright red.

“You two need to pay more attention.” You laughed. “Jesus.”

“You’re not going to die anytime soon, are you sweetheart?” Tony asked after your laughter sobered.

You took this moment to see how genuinely worried your boys were. They were immortal, for years they’d never had to worry about mortality and human fragility.

Until you came along.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” You assured him, grabbing one of their hands. “I’ve had a few surgeries and I’m on medication. I am doing everything to make sure it does not get the better of me. I’ve beaten all the doctor’s expectations so far and I’m going to keep doing it, because I’ve got things to live for. I have people to live for.” You smiled, leaning over and gently kissing both.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. call the restaurant and cancel our reservation. Please order our usual’s from Pete’s.” Tony said, standing and pulling you and Steve with him.

“I thought we were going out tonight?” You questioned as he walked you both towards your room.

“We need to pay more attention. We’re going to start right now and we’re going to ensure we haven’t overlooked anything else.” Tony told you.

Non-Reader POV

“The building is about to blow!” Natasha yelled into the coms. “Everyone get away from it!”

“Y/N where are you?” Steve demanded as he, Tony and Pietro sped people away from the building. “Y/N!”

“I’m almost out.” Y/N said before the building blew. The Earth shook as the building turned to rubble and everyone shielded their eyes and selves as the fire grew larger.

“Y/N!” Echoed in everyone’s ears as Steve and Tony screamed in horror. Her scream would haunt Steve and Tony for centuries to come. The two had never ran as fast as they had in that moment, even Pietro had a hard time spotting them as they ran.

“Sweetheart? Sweetheart where are you?” Tony yelled, searching through the rubble. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for Y/N!”

“Tony.” Y/N’s weak voice came over the coms and both men froze. It was only when F.R.I.D.A.Y. directed the two to her location they were able to move.

“Y/N, doll you’re okay.” Steve said as he and Tony ripped the rock and metal off their girl, who had gone quiet.

“Y/N, talk to us, sweetheart.” Tony demanded before letting out a choked sob as they finally saw her. Her skin a terrifying shade of grey, blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth as she stared at the two with slightly glazed eyes.

A long metal pipe was impaled in her stomach.

“Hi boys.” The woman laughed before coughing harshly. Blood stained her chin. Steve and Tony dropped to their knees on either side of the woman and Tony grabbed her hand as Steve pressed his hands to her stomach.

“I need a medic here, immediately!” Steve demanded.

“Steve don’t.” Y/N said. Steve’s head shot to her, dark veins under his eyes and fangs on display. “It’s no use.”

“Don’t say that.” Tony snapped, his own fangs out on show. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be just fine. You made it this far, this long, you can’t die.”

“I made it this far.” The woman attempted to laugh but only managed a sob. “It’s only fitting, it’s not my heart that’s going to kill me but metal.”

“It’s not funny, doll” Steve said, hands stained red as he continued to press her wound.

“It’s kind of funny.” She contradicted him. “Oh God, I’m going to die.” She sobbed as realization struck her of the severity of the situation.

“You’re not going to die.” Tony soothed her. He shared a look with Steve who gulped as her irregular heart beat slowed. The sound they’d found comforting was now filling them with fear.

“I don’t want to die. All I’ve ever heard from anyone is I’m going to die, I really don’t want to die. I love you both, I don’t want to leave you.” She cried as her breathing began to get shallow. 

Tony quickly wiped the tears away and looked at Steve again. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to die.” Tony told her. “Just say the word and you won’t have to die. We don’t want to lose you either.”

“We can have eternity together.” Steve said, moving one hand and grasping one of hers. 

Y/N let out several coughs, her teeth were now stained red but she managed to rasp out;

“I want eternity.”

Tony quickly bit his wrist and pressed his bloody wound to her lips, tilting her head so it dripped down her throat. 

“Let me help.” Steve said, Tony shifted and Steve quickly took his place, his wrist replacing Tony’s. Their blood would not heal the woman quick enough to save her in this life, but it would allow her to come back reborn.

Y/N reached up a bloody hand and placed it on Steve’s cheek. 

“Do it.” She breathed. “I love you.” She repeated before her neck was snapped. 

Tony was almost numb as he pulled the metal pipe out of her stomach and Steve cradled the woman in his arms.

It was a matter of waiting now.

Reader POV

“Why do you still have these, it’s been a decade?” Tony laughed, tossing a bottle of pills at you. You caught them easily before throwing them into the toss pile. “You’re such a hoarder.”

“Like you can talk.” You rolled your eyes.

“Didn’t we just find a box of your clothes from your youth?” Steve asked as he taped a box close.

“They’re collector items. Difference is we can sell them to museums in the future.” He shrugged.

“Pretty sure we can sell them now.” You told him.

“No, let’s just keep them for a while. Let the value rise.” He said, making you and Steve laugh.

It had been ten years since your ‘death’. You’d adjusted to your new lifestyle quickly much to the boys relief and had only struggled for your first few months. In the past ten years new recruits had been trained for the Avengers, so the three of you felt the world was safe enough you could take a few years off.

After tonight the three of you were on your way to Italy to Tony’s former home. He’d managed to maintain the home throughout the years and it only felt right to start your vacation where it all had started.

“We never did decide where to go after Italy.” Steve commented as he packed away his shield.

“We don’t need to make a plan.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“We have have eternity, my boys.” You smiled, leaning over to kiss Tony on the cheek and then Steve.

“We have eternity.” The two agreed.

And you did. You really did.


End file.
